The prevalence of insulin resistance in glucose intolerant subjects is well known. Reaven et al (American Journal of Medicine, 60, 80 (1976)) used a continuous infusion of glucose and insulin (insulin/glucose clamp technique) and oral glucose tolerance tests to demonstrate that insulin resistance exists in a diverse group of non-obese, non-ketotic subjects. These subjects ranged from borderline glucose tolerant to overt, fasting hyperglycemia. The diabetic groups in these studies included both insulin dependent (IDDM) and non-insulin dependent (NIDDM) subjects.
Coincident with sustained insulin resistance is the more easily determined hyper-insulinemia, which may be measured by accurate determination of circulating plasma insulin concentration in the plasma of subjects. Hyperinsulinemia may be present as a result of insulin resistance, such as is in obese and/or diabetic (NIDDM) subjects and/or glucose intolerant subjects, or in IDDM subjects, as a consequence of over injection of insulin compared with normal physiological release of the hormone by the endocrine pancreas.
The association of hyperinsulinemia and insulin resistance with obesity and with ischemic diseases of the large blood vessels (e.g. atherosclerosis) has been well established by numerous experimental, clinical and epidemiological studios (Stout, Metabolism, 34, 7 (1985)). Statistically significant plasma insulin elevations at 1 and 2 hours after oral glucose load correlate with an increased risk of coronary heart disease.
Since most of these studies actually excluded diabetic subjects, data relating the risk of atherosclerotic diseases to the diabetic condition are not as numerous, but point in the same direction as for non-diabetic subjects. However, the incidence of atherosclerotic diseases in morbidity and mortality statistics in the diabetic population exceeds that of the nondiabetic population (Pyorala et al; Jarrett Diabetes/Metabolism Reviews, 5, 547 (1989)).
The association of hyperinsulinemia and insulin resistance with Polycystic Ovary Syndrome (PCOS) is also well acknowledged (Diamanti-Kandarakis et al.; Therapeutic effects of metformin on insulin resistance and hyperandrogenism in polycystic ovary syndrome; European Journal of Endocrinology 138, 269-274 (1998), Andrea Dunaif; Insulin Resistance and the Polycystic Ovary Syndrome: Mechanism and Implications for Pathogenesis; Endocrine Reviews 18(6), 774-800 (1997)).
The independent risk factors obesity and hypertension for atherosclerotic diseases are also associated with insulin resistance. Using a combination of insulin/glucose clamps, tracer glucose infusion and indirect calorimetry, it was demonstrated that the insulin resistance of essential hypertension is located in peripheral tissues (principally muscle) and correlates directly with the severity of hypertension (DeFronzo and Ferrminini, Diabetes Care, 14, 173 (1991)). In hypertension of obese people, insulin resistance generates hyper-insulinemia, which is recruited as a mechanism to limit further weight gain via thermogenesis, but insulin also increases renal sodium re-absorption and stimulates the sympathetic nervous system in kidneys, heart, and vasculature, creating hypertension.
It is assumed that insulin resistance is usually the result of a defect in the insulin receptor signaling system, at a site post binding of insulin to the receptor. Accumulated scientific evidence demonstrating insulin resistance in the major tissues which respond to insulin (muscle, liver, adipose), strongly suggests that a defect in insulin signal transduction resides at an early step in this cascade, specifically at the insulin receptor kinase activity, which appears to be diminished (Mounib Elchebly, Alan Cheng, Michel L. Tremblay; Modulation of insulin signaling by protein tyrosine phosphatases; J. Mol. Med. 78, 473-482 (2000)).
Protein-tyrosine phosphatases (PTPs) play an important role in the regulation of phosphorylation of proteins and represent the counterparts of kinases. Among classical PTPs, there are two types: (i) non-receptor or intracellular PTPs and (ii) receptor-like PTPs. Most intracellular PTPs contain one catalytic domain only, whereas most receptor-like enzymes contain two. The catalytic domain consists of about 250 amino acids (Niels Peter Hundahl Moller et al. Protein tyrosine phosphatases (PTPs) as drug targets: Inhibitors of PTP-1B for the treatment of diabetes; Current Opinion in Drug Discovery & Development 3(5), 527-540 (2000)).
The interaction of insulin with its receptor leads to phosphorylation of certain tyrosine molecules within the receptor protein, thus activating the receptor kinase. PTPs dephosphorylate the activated insulin receptor, attenuating the tyrosine kinase activity. PTPs can also modulate post-receptor signaling by catalyzing the dephosphorylation of cellular substrates of the insulin receptor kinase. The enzymes that appear most likely to closely associate with the insulin receptor and therefore, most likely to regulate the insulin receptor kinase activity, include PTP1B, LAR, PTP-alpha and SH-PTP2 (Lori Klaman et al.; Increased Energy Expenditure, Decreased Adiposity, and Tissue-specific insulin sensitivity in Protein-Tyrosine Phosphatase 1B-Deficient Mice; Molecular and Cellular Biology, 5479-5489 (2000)).
PTP1B is a member of the PTP family. This 50 kDa protein contains a conserved phosphatase domain at residues 30-278 and is localized to the cytoplasmic face of the endoplasmic reticulum by its C-terminal 35 residues. Its interactions with other proteins are mediated by proline-rich regions and SH2 compatible sequence. PTP1B is believed to act as a negative regulator in insulin signaling.
McGuire et al. (Diabetes, 40, 939 (1991)) demonstrated that non-diabetic glucose intolerant subjects possessed significantly elevated levels of PTP activity in muscle tissue vs. normal subjects, and that insulin infusion failed to suppress PTP activity as it did in insulin sensitive subjects.
Meyerovitch et al. (J. Clinical Invest., 84, 976 (1989)) observed significantly increased PTP activity in the livers of two rodent models of IDDM, the genetically diabetic BB rat, and the STZ-induced diabetic rat. Sredy et al. (Metabolism, 44, 1074, (1995)) observed similar increased PTP activity in the livers of obese, diabetic ob/ob mice, which represent a typical rodent model of NIDDM.
Zhang et al (Curr. Opin. Chem. Biol., 5(4), 416-23 (2001)) found that PTPs are also implicated in a wide variety of other disorders, including cancer. Bjorge, J. D. et al. (J. Biol. Chem., 275(52), 41439-46 (2000)) indicates that PTP1B is the primary protein-tyrosine phosphatase capable of dephosphorylating c-Src in several human breast cancer cell lines and suggests a regulatory role for PTP1B in the control of c-Src kinase activity.
Pathre et at (J. Neurosci. Res., 63(2), 143-150 (2001)) describes that PTP1B regulates neurite extension mediated by cell-cell and cell-matrix adhesion molecules. Further, Shock L. P et al. (Mol. Brain. Res., 28(1), 110-16 (1995)) demonstrates that a distinct overlapping set of PTPs is expressed in the developing brain and retinal Mueller glia, including 2 novel PTPs that may participate in neural cell communication.
The insulin receptor (IR) is a prototypical tyrosine kinase receptor whose ligand binding and dimerization results in auto-phosphorylation on multiple tyrosines. This is followed by the recruitment and phosphorylation of IRS1-4 (depending on the tissue) and PI3K. Although vanadium-containing compounds have been known since the 19th century to alleviate diabetes, it was understood only recently that these inhibitors stimulate the insulin signaling pathway by blocking PTP action. Evidence for the involvement of the IR (insulin receptor) and IRS-1 in this phenotype was that both proteins show increased tyrosine phosphorylation in the PTP1B-mutated mice. The available data strongly suggest that in particular PTP1B is a promising target for the development of drugs to treat diabetes and obesity (Brian P. Kennedy and Chidambaram Ramachandran; Protein Tyrosine Phosphatase-1B in Diabetes; Biochemical Pharmacology, Vol. 60, 877-883, (2000)).
A further protein involved in obesity is Leptin. Leptin is a peptide hormone that plays a central role in feeding and adiposity (Leptin, Annu. Rev. Physiol. 62 p. 413-437 (2000) by Ahima R. S. et al.). Recently, it has been suggested that PTP1B negatively regulates leptin signaling, and provides one mechanism by which it may regulate obesity. Further, it is known that pharmacological inhibitors of PTP1B hold promise as an alternative or a supplement to leptin in the treatment of obesity due to leptin resistance (Developmental Cell., vol. 2, p. 497-503 (2002)).
Recent findings suggest that inhibitors of Glepp-1 (PTP-phi) would be useful in the treatment of inflammatory disorders (Suhr et al. J. Bone Miner. Res. 16(10): 1795; 2001; Pixley et al Mol. Cell. Biol. 21(5): 1795-809; Pixley et al. J. Biol. Chem. 270(45):27339-47).
Also recently it was found that PTP1B inhibitors are useful in the treatment of cardiovascular disorders (EP-04100778.2).
In numerous patent application small molecules have been proposed as inhibitors of PTPs.
Substituted aryl and heteroaryl derivatives of benzamidines and their use as anti-thrombotics are described in WO 00/35859.
Further compounds are described by G. Bergnes et al., in Bioorganic Medicinal Chemistry Letters 9(19) p. 2849-5 (1999).